The present invention relates to medical walker aid accessories. The glider is used in the medical accessory field as an aid in allowing the walker to enhance stability of the movement of the patient that is using the walking aid. The gliders attach to the non-wheeled end of the walker.
The walkers come equipped with rubber ends that permit sliding of the non-wheeled ends. While the rubber ends provide stability, they do not function well on all surfaces, such as, carpeting and outside surfaces. Most users adapt by placing tennis balls on the ends to facilitate multi-surface use.
The present invention serves as an alternative to the rubber ends for multi-surface use. In addition to the multi surface use the present invention provides an aesthetic quality that allows the user to personalize their gliders to their own tastes.
The present invention is an aesthetic glider for walkers. The walking aid accessory comprises a cone-shaped vessel. The cone-shaped vessel has a top and a bottom.
Near the top, and inside the cone-shape, is a plurality of cone-shaped vertical channels having a top end and a bottom end. The cone-shaped vertical channels are essentially round at the top end and the cone-shaped channels are oval-shaped and larger at the bottom end than the round channel is at the top end.
There is at least two twist lock projections on the bottom and a centered opening vertically through the cone-shaped vessel.
There is an insert component having a top surface and a bottom surface and a central vertical projection, the top surface has twist lock openings through it and adjacent the central vertical projection.
In another embodiment, there is a method of manufacturing an accessory of this invention wherein the method comprises providing a cone-shaped vessel wherein the cone-shaped vessel has a top and a bottom.
Near the top, and inside the cone-shape vessel, there is a plurality of cone-shaped vertical channels having a top end and a bottom end, wherein the cone-shaped vertical channels are essentially round at the top end and the cone-shaped channels are oval-shaped and larger at the bottom end than the round channel is at the top end.
There is at least two twist lock projections on the bottom and a centered opening vertically through the cone-shaped vessel.
There is provided at least one filamentous decoration and the filamentous portion of the filamentous decoration is inserted into a channel in the vessel such that a portion of the filament surpasses the bottom end of the channel.
Thereafter, a lower portion of the filament is bent against itself and the bent filament is drawn into the channel tightly.
Thereafter, the insert component is inserted into the opening and twisted to lock the insert component to the cone-shaped vessel.
In a further embodiment, there is a method of anchoring a flexible, solid filament. The method comprises providing an anchoring element, wherein the anchoring element comprises a solid article. The solid article has contained in it, at least one cone-shaped channel through it. The cone-shaped channel has a top end and a bottom end, wherein each of the cone-shaped channels is essentially round at the top end and oval, and larger in size than the top end, at the bottom end.
Thereafter, providing at least one filamentous material and inserting a filament of the filamentous material into a channel in the vessel such that a portion of the filament surpasses the bottom end of the channel.
Thereafter, bending a bottom portion of the filament against itself and drawing the bent filament tightly into the channel.